


Virginia is for lovers

by Ghostmamma



Series: Virginia is for lovers [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostmamma/pseuds/Ghostmamma
Summary: Alexander is forced to spend time with Thomas in Virginia and cant wait until he can finally leave the hell Washington has left him in





	Virginia is for lovers

Alex sat in the coach approaching his destination in Virginia, god he could just kill Washington for making him stay with Jefferson. He glanced out of the window seeing the open sky and mountains he had to admit it was nice but it was in the south and Jefferson lived here so this state was awful. The carriage began to slow down and Hamilton knew he was almost at Jefferson’s home in Virginia, he took in a deep breath thinking to himself ‘you’ve fought in a war and almost died three times you’ll be fine. The coach came to a complete stop in front of a large plantation, Hamilton stepped out and grabbed his bags. When he turned around and saw Jefferson leaning on his pimp cane smiling smugly at him “Hamilton you made it! Welcome to Virginia!” he said tauntingly knowing how much Hamilton hated the south. Alex rolled his eyes “yeah whatever just take me inside.” Hamilton just wanted this trip to be over with. “Well you sound excited.” He began walking towards the house as Hamilton followed. As he walked up the steps he looked around at the detail on the house, Jefferson noticed and began to speak “I designed my home all by myself it’s one of my proudest accomplishments, I call it Monticello!”. Alex looked to the side “that’s stupid…” Thomas scoffed as he pushed open the door holding it open for Alex. He stumbled in looking around waiting on Jefferson to show him where his room was “Alright follow me Hamilton.” He started walking up the steps Alex followed behind. Thomas guided him up the steps and through the halls and into a room “this is one of the guest bedrooms and it’s going to be your bed for the next couple of weeks so try not to mess up the sheets.” He said. Alex was about to say something in reply but Jefferson had walked out. He unpacked his things and laid across the bed, he sighed “this is gonna suck.” He said to himself quietly. He soon fell asleep breathing quietly.

He fell out of the bed at the sound of loud knocking on his door “HAMILTON GET OUT HERE ITS DINNER TIME!” yelled Jefferson. Alex barged out obviously aggravated. “You don’t need to shout asshole!” he growled at Jefferson. Jefferson scowled “you’re not gonna be talking to me like that in my house Hamilton!” he hissed getting up in Hamilton’s face. Alex took a step back gritting his teeth and balling his fists. Thomas pulled back and started walking downstairs “come on Hamilton!” Alex angrily walked down the steps into the dining room where dinner was waiting. Thomas pulled out Alex’s chair waiting for him to sit down, Alex took a seat scooting up to the table “I hope you like steak.” Said Jefferson sitting down eyeing Alex from the side. Soon a plate of a large steak, mashed potatoes and salad, was put in font them. Hamilton looked at the dish before looking back at Jefferson “it actually looks decent.” He said looking at Thomas “but looks can be deceiving.” He started poking at the salad before actually eating some. Jefferson rolled his eyes as he cut his steak “Darlin do you want something to drink?” Alex looked around before saying “that’s fine.” Thomas chuckled as the drinks were set on the table “darling you’re gonna love this!” he took a sip from the cold glass filled with an amber-ish colored liquid. “What is it?” he took a sip “this is actually good! What’s it called?” he smirked “sweet tea, it’s one of the best drinks you’ll find in the south.” He rolled his eyes taking another sip. Jefferson kept eating his eyes darting between Alex and the food. He put his fork down and pushed out his chair “Well I’m stuffed, I recommend you get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow.” Alex looked confused “Why what going on?” Thomas stopped in the doorway turning to face him “I’ll be showing you around Virginia!” and he walked off. He banged his head on the table “uuuuggggghhhhh!” he ate a bit more then went upstairs to his room. He got ready for bed then looked out the window staring into the darkness for a couple minutes “Why did you send me to this hell hole Mr. President?” he crawled into the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
